


The Great Escape

by arazialotis



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: Jensen and Y/N have been best friends for life. All through high school they’ve imagined running away and making their dreams come true in Hollywood. But now with senior year becoming a reality will their plans actually follow through.





	The Great Escape

Language arts was droning. You were sprawled out across your desk, one hand hanging over the edge and the other supporting your head against the insurmountable force of gravity. Some poor sap was fighting the clock to see his book report through the end of class; very possibly summarizing each paragraph of an 18th century novel. Your eyes darted between the clock’s second hand and your teacher, praying that either one of them would be your savior.

Finally, Mrs. Thompson cut him off. “Thank you, Tanner.” She jolted from her desk. “For next class, on deck to present…” 

You tuned out, counting down the final seconds until the bell rang. As it sounded, you were already halfway out the door before your bag was packed. You rushed to Mr. Whittaker’s class looking for Adrianna to walk over to the other campus with. You peeked into the classroom and it looked like she was reviewing a homework problem with him. You tapped your fingers on the books you held, barely managing to contain your impatience.

She wrapped her hair up in a ponytail as she came out. “Hey girl! I didn’t see you at Mitch’s party this weekend?” She questioned as you started down the hall. 

“Yeah, Jens wasn’t feeling too well so I stayed in with him and we got pizza and watched a movie instead.” You explained.

“Couldn’t have felt that sick if you were eating pizza.” She called you out.

“Hey, I don’t control the guy…” You defended.

“No.” She cut you off. “You just follow him around anywhere and everywhere.”

“Umm.. he’s my best friend.” She shot you a look. “Aside from you of course.” You tried to recover.

“It’s okay. I get it. You two have been attached at the hip since preschool. Once he leaves you a widow, I’ll get more time with you.” She joked.

“Ew! We are not getting married. Just wait until after high school, we will have so much free time, we will see so much of each other, we will be sick.” You giggled.

“You mean if you don’t run off to California?” She asked.

You chuckled. “You know that’s just a dream. I’m gonna get real job… eventually.”

The both of you continued to giggle and gossip as you walked the outside path to the other school’s second building where your shared chemistry class was held. Adrianna stopped dead in her tracks in the lobby, pulling you over to the bulletin board. 

“I can’t believe they are doing it!” She exclaimed ripping a flyer of the board. 

“What? Who?” You were completely lost. 

“The senior council! They’re throwing a Sadie Hawkins!” She turned the flyer your way.

“A what?” You repeated, taking the flyer from her.

“A dance, but the girls ask the guys.” She explained.

“So like, do I gotta rent a tux?” You joked. She slapped your shoulder before taking the flyer and pinning it back up. “You gonna ask Mitch?”

“Duh. And obviously you’re taking Jensen.” She predicted.

You scoffed. “Dude, we are just friends. In all of four years he’s never asked me to a dance, so it’s not like I’m gonna ask him. Plus, he’s probably hoping McKayla is going to ask him, or something.”

“You should ask him.” She pushed.

You pondered it, but it seemed to weird. “No, maybe I’ll ask Alex.” 

She laughed. “Since when did you grow a pair?”

You smacked her back. “Shut up.”

Chemistry flew by as Adrianna continuously passed you notes attempting but ultimately failing to convince you to ask Jay to the dance. You were best friends, you wanted to keep it that way - romance would be the one thing that could mess it up. Another hour passed by and you parted ways with Adrianna to your favorite hour of the day; AP Psych. Jensen was already seated when you slid in next to him. He habitually offered you a stick of gum.

“Adrianna’s pissed we didn’t go to the party.” You commented without properly greeting him.

“Adrianna can kiss my ass.” He lightheartedly refuted, not truly meaning the insult. You knew it was actually Mitch he didn’t care for.

“What’s got you in such a foul mood?” You nudged him with your elbow.

“Did you see this crap?” He pushed the dance flyer your way.

“Yeah. Seems alright. Adrianna’s pretty psyched up about it… wait… you’ve never cared one way or another about dances before?” You inquired.

He sighed. Little did you know, this was the year he planned to ask you. For homecoming, he had finally built up the courage only for the opportunity to ask to be stolen away. He figured you probably would ask some jock and pair off with him for the rest of the year. The remaining chances of Winterfest and Prom being taken away as well.

“So you gonna ask Alex?” He grumbled.

“No!” You denied, blush rising to your cheeks. He knew you too well.

He squinted your way as if calling you out. But the teacher walked in before you could further defend yourself.

During the powerpoint you found time to whisper his way. “So, have like twenty girls already asked you?”

“Nah. Only sixteen.” He joked back. You kicked him under the seat.

“Did you say yes to any of them?” You further pressed.

“Y/N and Jensen.” The teacher sounded, causing a pit to rise in your stomach. “As you can see by Y/N’s face, her fight or flight response has been activated.” He joked using you as an example. “Adrenaline is pumping…”

Needless to say, you paid attention for the remainder of the class, even when Jensen passed you a note teasing he said yes to only five. You quickly scratched down ‘player’ before focusing back up to the board.

He and you waltzed out of class, you were about to take the path to the busses when you felt Jensen no longer beside you. You turned around to see him waiting in the veranda. You shrugged your shoulders questioning him.

He took some keys from his pocket and twirled them in his fingers. “You want a ride home?”

“Shut up!” You gasped. “You didn’t!”

“Oh yes.” He goaded.

“Well, show me!” You giddily demanded.

He chuckled as you both rushed out to the parking lot. “Let me guess.” You started. “One of those macho f-series. A Texas truck for a Texas guy.”

He stopped. “Not quite.” He pressed the keychain and a forest green Jeep Cherokee honked.

“No… way…” Your mouth hung open before squealing in delight. You ran over to it full, of excitement. “You are so lucky.” You pulled on the driver’s door. “Can I drive?”

“Ah hell no, this is my baby.” He argued, keeping the doors locked. You put on your best frown and puppy dog eyes. “Nope, your pouting isn’t going to win this time.” He stood firm.

“Fine.” You scoffed and ran around to the passengers side, hopping in.

Jensen joined you on the driver’s side, starting her up and pulling out onto the road. Your smile spread from ear to ear. “You like it?” He asked.

“Gah!” You gushed. “I love it!”

“We’ll fit in pretty good in LA, I reckon.” He hopefully predicted.

“You’re still serious, aren’t you?” You doubted.

He thought about it for a few seconds.”Yeah. I think I am.”

You swallowed a lump in your throat. Senior year started in a rush, and real life decisions needed to be made. You knew you were behind on college applications compared to your other friends. And as long as you had dreamed about going to Cali with Jay, for a long term future plan, it didn’t seem realistic or prosperous.

“It might be nice to take a year off before college.” You pondered. “You know, work, save up some money… get discovered and land a big acting gig.” You laughed.

Jensen paused. “Maybe we should start looking into apartments.”

“This soon?” You could feel your hesitation seeping through.

He shrugged his shoulders. “It couldn’t hurt, getting ideas for prices and such.”

“Yeah, okay.” You agreed.

A few minutes of silence passed before he decided to tease you again. “So, how are you going to ask Alex?”

“Stop it.” You pushed against his shoulder. “You know maybe I’d ask you if you didn’t have a horrid distaste for school events or a line of cheerleaders who’ve already asked.”

“We’d go as friends?” He asked.

It hurt. You knew it shouldn’t. “Um, of course.”

He nodded his head back and forth. “You know, maybe we’ll go…”

“What? Jensen Ross Ackles at a school dance! I won’t believe it ‘til I see it.” You joshed.

“Stop it. It’s not like Prom or anything. It’s only happening in the cafeteria.” He tried to downplay your taunting.

“I technically never asked you.” You continued playing.

“Well you better get on it, I hear there’s a line of cheerleaders somewhere waiting for me.” He smirked.

“Oh my gosh.” You pushed him yet again. “Wipe that grin off your face, I’m not going to ask you.”

***

Three weeks passed and days were counting down to the Sadie Hawkins. You never did build up the courage to ask out Alex and as far as you knew Jensen had not accepted anyone’s offer. You slid into your seat and before he could hand you a stick of gum, you beat him to it. He eyed it suspiciously before taking it from you. He undid the wrapper to find a piece of cardboard with SH? written on it. He amusingly scoffed and folded it back up.

“You dressing up?” He asked.

“You know, I do think I have a pair of jeans without holes in them.” You looked down observing yours. He silently laughed shaking his shoulders. “You know, we could always ditch it too for pizza and a movie.”

“Nah let’s go, it’s senior year after all.” He slid the wrapper into his pocket.

“As friends?” You confirmed.

He stalled but agreed for your relationship’s sake. “As friends.”

***

The night of the dance came by in a whirl. Music blasted through speakers as you danced in front of a mirror getting ready for the night. You found a light rosy pink dress with sleeves that hung off your shoulders. Your hair was up in curls. After applying the last bit of lip gloss, you popped your lips in the mirror before batting your eyelashes.

The doorbell interrupted your solo concert debut; quickly followed by your mother yelling for you. Suddenly, your palms felt sweaty, your heart raced, and butterflies filled your stomach. You held your fists tight together straining a smile in the mirror before gathering the courage to meet your ‘friend’ downstairs.

When you reached the top of the stairs, you saw Jensen nervously standing in the doorway, making small talk with your father. He had never rung the doorbell before; he was not entirely sure why he did so tonight. But when he saw you make your appearance, for a brief second he forgot how to breathe.

“Don’t you clean up nice?” You commented on the way down the stairs, noting his plaid dress shirt and khaki pants.

“You’re not so bad yourself, sweetheart.” He winked your way.

“Shut up.” You scoffed, assuming he was making fun of you.

Your mother quickly interrupted your banter, squealing from the other room, running to join you with her camera. “It’s about time this day would happen.”

“Mom.” You scolded and rolled your eyes.

“Just a few.” She begged holding up your camera.

You painfully glanced at Jensen. He shrugged his shoulders, happy to oblige.

“Act like you know each other for goodness sakes.” You mother directed.

Jensen came in closer wrapping his arm around your waist. You attempted to hinder the growing fire within.

“Sorry.” You whispered.

“Hey, it will be nice for the kids to look back on this.” He teased before getting your elbow poked in his side.

“Now, we’ve know you for a long time Mr. Ackles, but this changes our relationship now.” Your father warned.

“Oh my god, Dad.” Your cheeks turned crimson. You hastily went for the door, needing to escape. “I told you we’re just going as a group of friends.”

“Have my girl home by 11.” He instructed, ignoring your protest. 

“12.” You bartered, practically pulling Jensen out into the night.

“Y/N.” Your father cautioned.

“12.” You repeated finally making it to the car.

A awkward silence hung in the air as you waited for Jensen to start up the Jeep.

You tried to break the tension by joking. “So you show up to my house in slacks and it’s like my parents forget entirely who you are.”

He chuckled back. “Just think if it was Alex who showed up.”

“Oh my god, I would die.” You laughed back. “Did your parents say anything?”

“They’re out on business this week. But the phone call was full of… get pictures, home by 12, keep your brain in your head not your…” He let the last one slip out.

You thought about it, not knowing what he meant. “You know it’s not too late to ditch out for fries, burgers, and a movie.”

“Trust me, there will be plenty of nights for that when we are together in Cali.” He assured.

“In and Out…” You drooled. “Ugh, but the whole school is going to be there tonight.”

“Hey, maybe it’s not too late to start our campaign for prom king and queen.” He teased.

“As if.” You snorted.

Jensen pulled up to the school’s parking lot, cutting the engine. You stayed, staring straight ahead, wringing your hands together.

“Ya know, more rumors are gonna spread if we stay in the car all night.” He thought as he undid his seatbelt.

You rolled your eyes and hopped out of the car. “You’re ridiculous.”

You teased each other back and forth on your way to the school cafeteria. The tables and chairs had all been pushed to one side. Ribbons, streamers, and even a disco ball were strung up on the ceiling and a DJ was sending out hits for a crowd that was already dancing. You looked around the room finding Adrianna, Mitch and a group of more friends near the punch table. Adrianna and Mitch occasionally wandered out to the dance floor, but you stayed close against the wall, chatting with your friends. Jensen impatiently waited for you to make a move or begging for some sort of signal.

Whatever lights the DJ was using, turned down to a low blue and you heard the slow strum of a guitar. “This next one is for all the ladies who are looking simply wonderful tonight, it’s Wicked Game.” His velvety voice announced over the speaker.

A bunch of girls squealed, finding their partner. You met Jensen’s eyes, wonderfully green eyes and inhaled sharply, realizing you should bee-line it for the hallway.

But Jensen cut you off before you could make an escape. “You asked me to a dance, so are we going to dance or what?”

You bit your lip, considering your response, trying to think of a quick witted response, but you were left empty. He held out his hand and you took it, letting him lead you out to the dance floor.

He hesitantly put both hands to your waist, unintentionally causing you to nervously chuckle covering up the desire that was spreading within. You followed his gesture and placed both hands at the base of his neck. The two of you swayed back and forth to the music. You didn’t notice the few staring, wondering if the schools most notorious couple was finally an actual couple. All you could focus on was his vibrant green eyes staring down at you, the cluster of freckles that dusted his face, his soft pink lips.

Without reason or knowledge of doing so, the two of you leaned in closer, moments apart from meeting each other. The both of you paused, searching for permission in the other, before finally closing the gap as lips brushed against lips. Your heart stopped and your blood went cold as you pulled back. You stared at your best friend in the whole universe and you were terrified. Terrified because you knew you didn’t want to spend eternity with anyone else. You knew that he had your heart, that your friendship as it is was over, that it would never be the same. But you were still terrified.

So you laughed. “That… that was weird.” You stuttered.

Jensen scoffed, letting go of your waist and looking down at his feet. “Yeah. Sorry. I don’t know why I did that.”

“As long as it never happens again.” You blurted out. 

“Agreed.” He nodded.

You felt the sting of tears, threatening to spill through. “I um.. I’m going to go get some punch.”

“Yeah. I’ll um… I’m going to go catch up with Mitch.” He stated, who just so happened to be on the opposite side of the room.

You hardly spoke the rest of the night, leaving the dance early; catching a ride with a couple of girlfriends. You ignored your parents comments of coming home early and immediately confined yourself to your room.

Jensen Ackles had only made you cry three times before tonight. But all three times had hurt your heart. In kindergarten he threw a rock at you on the playground. It hit you in the forehead, but you were more upset that he didn’t want to play chase with you. In second grade you drew him a picture of tulips. He tore it up and threw it away. And in seventh grade he suggested that he spend more time with some of the guys than you. It didn’t last long, but it still hurt. But tonight, tonight hurt the most. You cried clutching into your pillow. Loving what you had with Jensen, not wanting to lose it, hoping for more, but afraid it would never come to be.

***

When Jensen realized you had left, he took off soon after. There was no reason for him to stay if you weren’t there. His parents were out of town that weekend, which was a relief for him. It allowed him to be free, to be true to himself. He attempted to change channels to distract himself, but keep landing on Sleepless In Seattle. And thought he would never admit it; with his dog curled up next to him, he watched as Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks met at the top of the Empire State building, and he cried.

Now you had only made Jensen cry three times before tonight. And every time, it was because of a kiss. In kindergarten, he and you wanted to play tag. You tagged him on the cheek with a kiss. He said it was against the rules and got mad. With the tears of a toddler, he threw a rock at you. In second grade, you shared a classroom yet again. You drew a picture of tulips. With your index finger you touched your lips and then his, saying two lips before landing a small peck. He cried, embarrassed, and threw the picture away. In seventh grade, his parents were out of town again and he stayed at your house for a week. During a traditional movie and pizza night, you kissed him during The Breakfast Club. That was the night he knew; knew he wanted to be your best friend forever. More than best friends. But he didn’t know how to tell you. So instead he said he needed more guys in his life and maybe less time with you.

And tonight. There was tonight. Where he wanted it all to fall into place. Where he finally might have had the chance to tell you what he had been feeling since the seventh grade. But when you said ‘weird’. And that cut him down to the core. It felt like you would only be just friends, and never anything more.


End file.
